epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Honchkrow vs Raven
Alright, Ye. I did say 5 days until this one, but seeing as today is friday the 13th, well, I couldn't let this one slide, it's almost too perfect. Todays Match-up is sponsored by a bird who's based on a Crow and a Raven, fighting a teen titan who's name is literally Raven. One is very moody, the other one is clearly a bird. Uhhh... I don't really know what else to write here. So... Let's try to... Uhm... Wow, this luck. Let's go ahead with the locations. Locations: Honchkrow & ???: a Forest Raven: Titans Tower: ???: Raven's Mind Intro: EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY HONCHKROW, THE BIG BOSS POKEMON VERSUS RAVEN BEGIN The Battle Honchkrow: I’m gonna fly about the likes of this disappointing Raven I’ll make this Teen Titan fall into her unsafe Haven And if I’m not mistaken, The Justice League just decided that you weren’t worth saving! I’m not playing, I’m a crow with the skills of a Super Saiyan I get a Rise from a Raven, and a Dark Pulse from the game It’s just insane how this itty bitty teen demon gained fame I’ll strike you down like I was using a slash in the air And in the end? I can’t go without my feathers molting and my skin bare I’m a brave bird against a telepathic sorceress I’m about to end this battle the same way as the Trigon mess Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS Now that I’ve got you trapped, I have a few words to say This dark magic I present? It’ll leave you in shame I’ll put you in my mirror, and let you wander my mind This bird brain will disintegrate before he tries to escape alive You’re not an explorer of time, Wandering around a spacial rift You can also tell Mismagius that Raven has the better gift Try not to Aid the Enemy before Pursuing your lofty goal I’ll defeat this Yamikarasu before it gets a dusk stone Honchkrow & Murkrow: Oh shit! Looks like this Raven is trying to get Tara Strong You participated in WW3, But the Teen Titans were still wrong You switched bodies! Only because beast boy rejected you Still no fun at parties. You’re still that cliche doom & gloom Step off the track before we throw out a shadow ball Honchkrow and murkrow will defeat this demon before the new 52 is caw-lled This is an injustice! This god among us is nothing more than a brat Get strapped to this seat, I’m about to Mad Mod your ass! Raven: You’ll need some super luck if you want to tie me down I’m the daughter of a demon, my ‘doom and gloom’ should make you drown Even if my personalities intruded into the battle... Emoticlones: We’ll Squash you! High five your face! And leave in disgrace, burning your feathery buttholes There’s not really much to do...and we would LOVE to stay and chat! But at the end of the day, Raven always wins the rap! Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! RAP! ~Raven: ZINTHOS~ BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY! Who Won? Honchkrow & Murkrow Raven The Emoticlones Hint Category:Blog posts